In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
The ability to make precise, targeted changes to the genome of living cells has been a long-standing goal in biomedical research and development. Recently, various nucleases have been identified that allow for manipulation of gene sequences, and hence gene function. The nucleases include nucleic acid-guided nucleases, which enable researchers to generate permanent edits in live cells. Of course, it is desirable to attain the highest editing rates possible in a cell population; however, in many instances the percentage of edited cells resulting from nucleic acid-guided nuclease editing can be in the single digits.
There is thus a need in the art of nucleic acid-guided nuclease editing for improved methods, compositions, modules and instruments for increasing the efficiency of editing. The present disclosure addresses this need.